conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Isgalini
Isgalini is a made-up language I created. Its words are a mixture of mainly Spanish, Italian, Greek and English. Pronunciation (IPA in brackets.) a - a e - ɛ and ei when followed by a vowel i - iː o - o and oː u - uː Accents on vowels are used to denote stress. The diaeresis indicates that two adjoining letters that would normally be pronounced as one are instead to be read as separate vowels. Circumflexes are used to show that a letter used to exist after the circumflexized vowel (like in French) or in the combination oî '''to indicate the pronunciation is i: not oi '''Consonants (IPA in brackets.) b - b c - when followed by i or e like s Otherwise pronounced like k d - d f - f g - g or when followed by i or e like dʒ h - h j - dʒ or when followed by i or e like ʒ k - k l - l m - m n - n p - p q - k only used when followed by a u'' and proceeded by i or e r - ɾ s - s t - t v - v x - ks y - j or iː as a vowel z - z '''Diphthongs (IPA in brackets.) Oi/oy - oi Ai/ay - ai Ei/ey - ei Au - au Ch - ç like in German i'ch Sh - ʃ Tsh - tʃ Gu - gw when followed by a vowel* Cu - kw * Hu - w * Dh - ð like in th'at Th - θ like in th'ing'' Oî - i: used when writing words of Greek origin with 'οι' like; φοίνιξ, in Isgalini - foînix Pronouns & possessive pronouns I- Mi He- Li She- Ji It- Si They- Ti We- Ni You- Dhi You all/lot- Dhis My- Ma Your- Dha His- La Her- Jea Our- Na You lot's- Dhisa Their- Ta Its- Sa Myself - Mastu Yourself - Dhastu Himself - Lastu Herself - Jeastu Ourself - Nastu Yourselves - Dhisastu Themselves - Tastu Itself - Sastu (the stu translates as being.) '''Connectives that, than, which - dhei Those, them - dheis This, these - dhe, dhes Who - poî What - quei When - huen Where - huey There - shey Why - po' abbreviated from 'porqueí?' Because - pô' abbreviated from 'pordheí' But - sed If - si not - no Some common verbs To be - Sta To have - Tena To do/make - Fara To be able to - Posa To say - Lea To go - Ira To see - Via To give - Dona To know - Siensa or abbreviated to sa'' To understand - Comprenda To want - Thela To write - Grafa To love - Ama To like - Ema To arrive - Ariva To pass - Pasa To ought to - Deba To put - Pona '''Verb conjugation Present In the present tense verbs always end in a', staying the same as the infinitive except with a pronoun before it. ''Mi ten'a e can (I have a dog) '''Past' Verbs' endings become é. Mi ten'é e can ''(I had a dog) '''Future Sa is placed before the verb. Mi '''sa' tena e can (I will have a dog) '''Conditional' Sau is placed before the verb. Mi '''sau '''tena e can ''(I would have a dog) '''Imperitive (commanding)' Remains the same as the infinitive, like in English. Verb examples Mi lica le músiqui i mi jeoia le quitari. I like music and I play the guitar. No mi thela ira contra quei dhi 'sa. I don't want to go against what you know. Prepositions To - A Infront of, before - Ante Against - Contra Toward - Erga Inside - In Outside - Desín Below - Infra Between, among - Inter Within - Intra Near - Jeuxta Far from - Desjeuxta Through - Per Behind, after - Post Over - Supre Beyond - Ultra With - Con Without - Descón (Des is used as a prefix to make the original word have an opposite meaning.) Adjectives Adjectives always end in e''', gender or pluralization does not affect this. ''Le shoc '''megle tromazé l'omo micre.'' Alexés ema shoclei pô' si sta '''savore'. '' Nouns Nouns which are male can end with any vowel (except a''') or '''any consonant. Female nouns end with an a''' or és''' Nouns which are either male or female or do not have a physical gender end in i''' '''Some example text Jeon vié la filos, Jeorgo i Jeoior jeuxta ta topi fávore. Ti aparesé felise i sté jeoian con ta teléfonis. Huen Jeon sheé ti, ti leé dhei ti siensé de e compratopi nove i megle in le poli prinsipale. Ti pieé por e tempi micre i ti evénteme trové le construi corexe. Vocabulary Much of the vocabulary like nouns derive from the verbs they're related to. For example, dona - to give, doni - gift, jeoia - to play, jeoi - game. Unique suffixes can be added to the root of a verb or noun to make a particular meaning; for examples '-''qui 'added to the end of a verb or noun means 'thing/tool'.'' For example, lexi - word, léxiqui - dictionary (word thing) or fósiqui - light (light thing/light bulb) flámiqui - lighter (flame thing). Some more are here; ''-topi ''means 'place', like compratopi is a mixture of compra (to buy) and topi (place) making (buy place) or shop. ''-or/a ''or ''és ''used like like in English to describe what people do, writ'er', play'er '''added to verb and noun roots like '''jeoi'- where the '-a' from jeoia is replaced with or/a. For example, jeoior ''- player or ''grafor ''- writer. In Isgalini the letter cluster 'ct' ''often becomes 'x''', like; 'selecta', 'conecta', 'acta' becomes; selexa, conexa, axa, and so on. '''Phrases Hello/good day - Venedí Goodnight - Venenyxi Goodbye - Atheo How are you - Pose sta dhi? Dictionary - Le Léxiqui (Eng - Isg) a(n) - e(n) article and - i conjuntion all - tole adjective/adverb ascend - asenda verb arrive - ariva verb abort - aborta verb above - supre adverb against - contra preposition baby - infansi noun bad - male adjective base - fundamenti noun book - livri noun boy - pue noun breathe - réspira verb catalogue - indexi noun castle - casteli noun Category:Languages